Signs and displays are often unintelligible or irrelevant to viewers outside a limited range of distance, angles, and contexts. Depending on the location of the viewer relative to the display, the displayed content may be too small, distorted, partially blocked, or not useful, meaningful, or even of interest. In some situations, there might be a need to include more content on a display than its size permits. Or there might be a desire to enable multiple viewers to simultaneously access particular content each wishes to see. In some cases, it might be desirable to show, on the same display, a variety of media that would be incompatible, distracting, or overcrowded if viewed at the same time. In yet further situations, it might be necessary to ensure that information is displayed in a particular sequence or only at certain times.
Many factors impact the effectiveness of signs and displays. One factor is viewing location. For example, a person looking at a display from a distance might not be able to distinguish its content, which might appear too small or cluttered. Viewing a display at an extreme angle can cause content to appear distorted. And, depending on the surroundings, displayed content might be partially obstructed.
Another factor is the amount of content relative to the size of the display. Sometimes it may not be possible to include all desired content at a scale that is readily understandable from any viewing distance. A third factor is that there might be competing interests, on the part of multiple viewers or multiple sponsors, in terms of the content displayed.
Yet another factor pertains to the nature of the content itself. For example, there might be instances in which displays do not have relevant content for those viewing from a distance (as opposed to nearby) or from a differing context. Furthermore, there might be scenarios in which it is desirable to conceal content to all but a few viewers. In some cases, information intended for viewing in a particular order is viewed out of sequence. Or a display might present a variety of content that, if viewed at the same time, is incompatible. These and other situations diminish the effectiveness of signs and displays.
One solution to these problems is, of course, to install multiple displays. In such a multi-display system, there is the possibility of ensuring that there is a display at a readable distance, with an acceptable viewing angle, an unobstructed view, providing location-relevant information, which displays all appropriate messaging, properly sequenced, for all desired locations. If there is too much content on any one display, or if such content would otherwise conflict with other content, it can be distributed across the multiple displays. Drawbacks to this solution include cluttering a space with displays, having to buy, install, and maintain multiple displays, and the possibility of confusing audiences that might wander between displays in search of relevant content. Furthermore, in many cases, there might be room for only a single display.
Another solution that addresses at least some of the aforementioned problems is to cycle, over time, different content on the same display. This enables optimizing content for viewers at specific distances, angles, contexts, sight lines, and messaging sequences. When there is too much content, or in situations in which it should be viewed separately, the content is delayed and presented over time. The drawbacks to this solution are the tedium, confusion, and frustration experienced by viewers waiting for or trying to recognize content intended for their location and interest. Potential viewers might pass by the display location at the wrong time, missing the messaging intended for them, not realizing that content targeted to their needs will be shown eventually. Furthermore, each location-optimized, viewer-specific message will have reduced time on the display since it will be sharing time with other messages.